1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, a connector is known which prevents a trouble in connector connection due to a dimensional accuracy error or the like (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2000-277217).
A trouble due to a dimensional accuracy error or the like occurs not only when a connector is connected. Specifically, there is a case where a connector 1 is fixed to a base member 2 via an inner device 3 and a shield case 4 covering the inner device 3 is also fixed to the base member 2 as shown in FIG. 15, for example, in a device such as an inverter of a vehicle. In this case, if it is attempted to mount the shield case 4 on the base member 2 to guide the connector 1 into a tubular opening 5 of the shield case 4, a trouble such as inability to pass the connector 1 into the tubular opening 5 may occur in mounting the shield case 4 due to a dimensional accuracy error or the like between the tubular opening 5 and the position of the connector 1.
The present invention was completed based on the above situation and aims to provide a connector capable of preventing a trouble in mounting a case.